A measuring arrangement of the foregoing type is disclosed in German Pat. No. W 2746937. This prior art reference discloses a load-measuring bearing in which the material strain under loading above the rolling bodies is measured by wire strain gauges arranged in the main loading zone of the bearing ring. The strain gauges are, as already generally known, arranged along a circumferential direction of the bearing ring such that when one strain gauge lies in the vicinity of a rolling body, a second strain gauge lies exactly between two adjacent rolling bodies. Both strain gauges are electrically connected to a half-bridge and produce, in contrast to an arrangement using only a single strain gauge, an output signal which is double in amplitude. This results from the fact that in the loading zone of the bearing ring a material stretching occurs in the area of contact with a rolling body and material contraction occurs in the area between adjacent rolling bodies. In the half-bridge a doubled displacement of the bridge midpoint is achieved as a result of the reduction in resistance of one strain gauge and the increase in resistance of the other strain gauge. A load-measuring bearing constructed in this way generates an AC voltage having an amplitude proportional to the bearing loading and a frequency dependent on the rotational speed and the number of rolling bodies. This construction is satisfactory provided that the load-measuring bearing rotates at a sufficiently high speed and sufficiently many voltage pulses are supplied to the connected measuring system. In the case of low rotational speed and consequently small rolling frequency and in particular in the case of small loading of the load-measuring bearing, large time intervals between individual voltage pulses are produced so that the measuring system must work with a high average time constant. For this reason the reading is very inexact and often not reproducible.